


Backpfeifengesicht

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [272]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Lamentable as it is to admit it, the first time Blaine met Casey, the first impulse he had was to slap him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [272]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Backpfeifengesicht

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> Back to the Hookersverse, even though this - they tell me - represents a little twist in the original plot. Basics don't change, though: Casey handles a high class escorting business, Blaine's one of the regular customers and the two are widely closer than they should.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Backpfeifengesicht (German): literally, a face that urgently needs to be slapped, therefore a person who really deserves to be slapped". Which Casey always is.

Lamentable as it is to admit it, the first time Blaine met Casey, the first impulse he had was to slap him.

Naturally, being him a civilized man, he had refrained from it. It would’ve certainly given him pleasure, but it wouldn’t have helped in any way to try and build a relationship with the boy whose services he intended to acquire.

He had heard about Casey’s house from a friend of a friend. He was said to have boys the beauty of which was unquestionable and incomparable. The boys were said to have skills that could’ve driven a man mad. 

Blaine was a soon-to-be-retired actor with too much free time on his hands. All he wanted was a spark back in his life, and this seemed like the right place where to find it.

But as soon as he saw Casey he immediately realized it would’ve been harder than he thought it would. Casey was clearly in no immediate lack of clientele and his prices were high enough that he could afford to decline – kindly or otherwise – the requests of those clients he didn’t like or didn’t deem respectable or trustworthy enough to allow them into his house.

It seemed instantly evident that Casey cared for the people in his house. That he didn’t see his boys exactly as commodities, or people to exploit for his own personal gain.

He had a stake in their well-being. That was the first thing Blaine gathered.

Acting for so many years had given him the rare opportunity to learn how to read a character, and despite his best efforts Casey was pretty easy to read. The way he treated customers made evident that he had been on the receiving end of the prostitution transaction, once. He regarded them with disdain, hate, even, and he showed no respect for them whatsoever, not even for those he had accepted into his regular clientele.

Blaine was no different, at least in the beginning. When he introduced himself, Casey first of all third-graded him, then questioned all his answers. Sitting on top of his desk, his legs crossed and a disgusted expression on his face, Casey had asked him why was he there, what was he expecting from his boys, how much was he willing to pay and for what services. Blaine had been candid about it and Casey had told him he was a pervert. Blaine hadn’t minded that – the more Casey spoke, the more he let out, the easier it was for Blaine to draw a detailed sketch of him in his mind, something that would’ve helped him handling him better.

Casey demanded that all customers treated the boys with utter respect. He was determined to take only regular transaction via credit card or bank transfers. He made perfectly clear that no money should be given directly to the boys, who had regular salaries and were paid hourly depending on the service provided, but also stated very plainly that he expected customers to offer gifts to the boy the had chosen for their appointment. 

He demanded everyone be clean. He issued regular blood tests to be taken at a facility of his choice both before the first appointment and every few ones. Customers who the boys reported requested not to use protections were immediately removed from the premises and wouldn’t be welcomed back anymore.

Blaine took all those information and came up with a possible reason behind all those precautions. Friends among the boys? A lover? Or perhaps-- “Do you have a brother working in the house?” he tried.

Casey’s eyes, as they widened in horror, provided him with all the answers he needed.

That was it – Casey’s weakness. He had a brother working for him. And for that brother, and no one else, he had built a security system much more effective than he would’ve built for anyone else.

“What do you care about that?” Casey asked back, tensely.

Blaine had smiled warmly – a peace offering. “I was just curious. I promise I won’t treat him any differently than the others.”

“ _If_ you ever get to see him.”

“Do you have the final word on that too? Who everyone is allowed to see?”

Casey climbed off the desk and got closer to him, his heavy boots thudding against the carpeted floor. “I get final word on everything, here, old man,” he said, leaning into him threateningly, “You better get this in your head.”

That was six months ago and it seems incredible that, even though such a little time has passed since that first meeting, so much has changed between them.

Casey moans underneath him, the desk rattling under Blaine’s forceful thrusts. Blaine knows he doesn’t hustle anymore, so he’s acutely aware of how much of an awkward situation this is. He knows it started one day – Casey was freaking out about something, Blaine can’t even remember exactly what, but he remembers leaning into him to kiss him, exclusively to silence him and try to make him calm down, but Casey clung to him desperately, answering the kiss with such hunger Blaine was destabilized for a second, before taking charge.

It has been happening regularly since then. Blaine frequents the house thrice a week, sees his regular boys, but then, every other time, he ends up colliding with Casey in the most physical sense, something that seems almost unavoidable – especially since none of them is making any effort to try and avoid it.

Casey yells and holds onto the desk with both hands as he tenses and comes, shooting his load all over his own stomach. Blaine keeps thrusting inside him, once, twice, then comes inside the condom, grunting, and then, on the whim of a moment, he leans in and licks Casey’s come off his belly, swallowing it.

“Fuck are you doing…?” Casey whines, covering his face with both hands, “You’re a sick man.”

“Don’t tell me I’m sick after you basically assaulted me when I stepped foot in your office, youngling.”

“How are you even talking…” Casey groans and presses both feet against Blaine’s shoulders, lightly pushing him away, “Get off me. You’re sticky and sweaty.”

“My, you’re in a mood, today,” Blaine comments, raising his eyebrows as he removes himself from inside Casey’s body, taking his condom off and tying it up, “Did something happen?”

Casey looks at him for a second, then throws his legs off the table and fetches a few kleenex from the box on his desk. “Spoke with Cody, this morning,” he says, cleaning come off his stomach, ass and thighs, “Couldn’t stop talking ‘bout you.”

“You or him?” Blaine arches an eyebrow, amused.

“Him,” Casey frowns, scrunches the kleenex into a ball and throws it at Blaine, who catches it and then disposes of it in the trash can holding it up between two fingers, “I _never_ speak about you.”

“Can’t understand why, we have so much fun together,” Blaine shrugs, disposing of the used condom and then reaching out for a kleenex for himself, “Don’t we?”

Casey snorts and pulls his pants up, sitting down right away. “What are you doing to my brother?”

“Absolutely nothing, Case,” Blaine sighs and sits opposite to him, on the other side of the desk, “I’m treating him with the uttermost respect, as I do all the others, as I promised and as you demanded of me when I started visiting this place.”

Casey looks at him and studies him silently. There’s sadness in his eyes, eyes that seem to be looking much further into the future than Blaine thought they would be capable of. “No, that’s not all,” he says, shaking his head, “You are doing _something_. To him. To the others. I’ve spoken with Leo and Adam too. They seem to be taken by the same magic you must’ve used on Cody. Leo, I can understand, he’s a gullible little thing, always in need of someone to take care of him, and my brother,” he clicks his tongue, “He’s just born to fall into the arms of everyone who would open them wide enough, but Adam… seeing him so taken with you shook me. So you must be doing something. And you better tell me what it is or I’ll find out by myself and I swear it won’t be pretty.”

To be perfectly, completely honest, Blaine is thinking of something. It’s not exactly a plan yet, as it hasn’t formed itself in much details as of now, but it’s an idea, something worth pursuing, in his opinion.

Should he tell Casey? Probably.

Will he, though? No.

He smiles, shaking his head. “I’m not doing anything, Case,” he says, “Don’t worry. The moment I’ve got something to say, you’ll be first to know.”

That’s not even exactly a lie.

Casey frowns, though, showing his teeth in a feral unconscious gesture. “I’d slap you in the face, right now,” he says, “You look like someone who needs it.”

For reasons Casey cannot possibly comprehend, Blaine bursts into laughing.


End file.
